


Snow Falls in Red

by zephyrdragon362



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed and things were about as normal as they could be. But Yata had much more on his mind. All it took was a letter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Falls in Red

Winter has fallen in the Tokyo Metropolitan area once more. Everything was covered in a blanket of white and a sense of normalcy had fallen amongst the inhabitants. JUNGLE was gone, Nagare a thing of the past. The Dresden Slates has suffered and all strains created from its power have lost their gifts. With its power maintained once more at Mihashira, back in the jurisdiction of SCEPTER 4, the unity of the Blue, Red and Silver clans have all but faded a year after the events.

Like the freshly driven snow, slates were cleaned and peace restored. All but one still has a stain that refuses to be cleaned...

0

Yata sat in the bar, a soft tune of music playing from the record player as Kusanagi busied himself with cleaning glasses. Anna, even as King, still held childlike wonders and went out with Kamamoto to wander the streets of Shizume. It was the 24th, Christmas just a day away, and everyone in the bar decided to throw a Christmas party the next day, even going out of the way to draw names for a secret Santa. Yata decided not to participate on the grounds he didn't know what to get anyone. So there he sat, rather lounged while everyone else was gone.

"You sure you don't want to go out on the town and breathe in some Christmas cheer?" Kusanagi questioned. Yata peeked from under the rim of his hat. "Nah, not really. 'm fine here." he murmured. Kusanagi chuckled a little.

"Is it about Saruhiko perhaps?"

The posed question made him bolt from his place and Kusanagi gave a knowing smile. "So I was right..."

"No you weren't! I have nothing else to do with that monkey!" he growled as he glared at the bartender. "Now, now...no need to get your feathers ruffled. I just asked a simple question that needed a simple answer. Seems like there's still a lot on your mind." Yata was tight lipped as the gentle clink of the glass on the counter echoed through the bar. "Speak to me." Kusanagi murmured and Yata sighed. "Alright...yeah I'm thinking about that monkey...I want to know what he's up to...whether he's doing alright. I know the whole betrayal thing was an act...but it still makes you wonder, ya know...if he's happy there..." He spoke softly. Kusanagi gave a nod before moving from behind the counter and to Yata's side. The vanguard looked up when his presence was near. "Then write him a letter. Convey what you want to say to him. I'm sure that would be easier than to meet him face to face." Yata pondered over the thought and while he did so, Kusanagi returned back to the bar counter, back turned. 

A small smile creased his face when he heard the vanguard finally get up after a moment of silence to head upstairs.

0

Yata gritted his teeth as he stated at the paper before him. Dark marks littered the paper from furious eraser marks and pressing too hard on the pencil when he started to write. He sighed as he balled the paper and tossed it into the trash bin. "Fuck, how am I supposed to write a letter to him of all people..." he muttered to himself as he pulled out another sheet and glowered at it. After a moment's contemplation he gave a sigh.

"Should I...just be honest...?" he murmured softly to himself and eventually began to write. Yata lost track of time and by the time he looked up to the sound of the other HOMRA members coming back, the page was filled with so much. He blinked as he scanned over what he read and blanched a little. "This is terrible...fuck it, I'll worry about this later." he muttered to himself, folding and shoving it to the side before moving to head downstairs. The other decided on a pre-party of sorts, turning up the music while Kusanagi and Kamamoto went to prepare some snacks. While the guys were having their fun, Anna had headed upstairs briefly. She stepped into the room Yata occupied and saw the folded piece of paper. Curiosity peaked, she walked over and picked it up, looking it over. Realization dawned on her and she tucked the note away.

She has a foresight for these things...Yata would never send it off himself. So she'll do it for him.

0

When the party ended and everyone had headed home, Yata's previous dilemma came back to mind and he cursed as he ran upstairs. To his horror, the note was gone from the desk. He looked everywhere for it, even in the trash in case someone tossed it. "Shit...please don't let the guys find it...worse if Saru gets it..." he moaned as he flopped his body into the chair. The door opened and in walked Anna, causing Yata to look up before standing. "Ah...need something, Anna?" he asked as he walked over to her. She shook her head before holding a hand out to him. He looked to her before looking down to her hand and took it. She smiled warmly as she gripped his hand gently. "Things will be alright. You'll see." she spoke and he hummed. "Maybe..."

"Also I sent your letter to SCEPTER 4."

_"...Ehhhh!?"_

0

Seri walked into the office and over to where Fushimi sat. His eyes were on the monitor before him but his attention was far from the mounds of information that was written there. "Letter for you." she chimed, making him glance to her before looking to the envelope set on his desk. Seeing it was addressed to him, he grunted and was ready to toss it after Seri left but saw the smaller scrawl of it coming from Yata. He froze meters from the letter meeting the refuse bin and lifted it to his bespectacled gaze. Ever curious at why the vanguard would want to send anything to him, he opened the letter and began to read. If anyone was there to see, they would be laughing at the change of expression on the usually expressionless face of Fushimi's. It went from interest to bewilderment to eventual shock as he read each and every heartfelt word on the paper that the vanguard surely couldn't say in person. He was rather well versed in dealing with Yata. He was stupid but smart in his own right.

But this...for him to write such a long, heartfelt and rather touching letter, to him of all people despite the happenings around this time a year ago, was just baffling. But apparently the surprises didn't end there. There was still more in the envelope, he noticed. Just a simple note card, written by Anna herself.

_'Yata has no secret Santa. Why don't you surprise him as his secret Santa?'_

Leaning back and contemplating the idea, he soon smirked and gave a nod. "Why not...obviously such a questionable series of oddities deserves a proper response."

0

Long after begging of why Anna would send out the letter, especially without talking to him, Yata caved and thanked her. It was the thought that counts even though he didn't expect Fushimi to read it, much less for it to even reach his desk since it wasn't anything special to look work related. It would be in the trash anyway so it saved him the embarrassment. So Yata rested through the night and the next day, he was promptly awoken by Kusanagi to come down and join the others as they opened their gifts from their secret Santas. He sat to the side, watching as the other chatted amongst themselves as they exchanged and received their gifts. The party wouldn't be later on so the morning was the easiest to get through. He closed his eyes, elbow resting on the counter to prop his head, leaving him oblivious to the new figure that decided to step in through the door. Everyone went silent, gazing at the figure as they stepped inside, eyes forward and focused on the dozing vanguard at the bar.

Eric was the first ready to say something but a hand was held up by Anna, stopping him from voicing his concerns and just watched. The person stopped before Yata and cleared his throat, making Yata open his eyes. For a moment, he seriously thought he was dreaming as he saw Fushimi there, out of uniform and in his winter coat, a small wrapped present in hand. He grunted a little before closing his eyes, pulling a deep chuckle from the other. "Sleeping on the job? I'd be worried if I had come here on other business related to work." That woke him up faster than anything else, Yata sitting up quickly to fully bring his attention to Fushimi.

"Saru?! How?! Wait...why are you here?!" 

"Tch...I received something of great importance and it has come to my attention that it needed a response. It would be a shame if it was left unanswered." he said and Yata gulped in slight worry. So he did get it...and he read it...and now he was here. What for, though? To make him sound like a fool in front of his comrades? To rub it in his face? There was some mending after the fight with Sukuna a year ago but how much was truly mended between the two, Yata wondered. Fushimi stepped closer, knowing he was carefully watched by Anna and Kusanagi, two that he would rather fear over anyone else there at the moment, and leaned closer to Yata.

"I remember a little birdie telling me to say things in ways to make him understand better. But in this situation, it seems like actions would speak a little louder than words." He murmured before leaning in. Kamamoto's breath hitched as the others watched slack-jawed as a SCEPTER 4 member kissed one of their own. Yata could only sit there, frozen in shock as he felt the warm, soft lips of the other meet his own. Now he was really dreaming. He had to be. But there was no lie when a hand moved up, fingers tangling into the auburn strands before tugging, the slight pinch of pain being enough not only to make him respond to the kiss but assured him...this was not a dream. Fushimi pulled back and smirked.

"That enough of an answer, Mi-sa-ki?"

The vanguard blinked before giving a nod. "Good." He held up the present next and Yata looked to it. "What's this?" he questioned as he took it. "I was also recommended to be your secret Santa so there's your gift." Yata cursed. "Shit! I wasn't prepared for this! I don't even have anything for you cause I wasn't participating in the first place!"

"You prepared yourself unconsciously. I considered your gift to be your letter expressing how you really felt for me. If I never got that, then I'd never know. I'll repeat the words you told me once, Misaki." he spoke, leaning close to his ear. "Say it in a way that I'll understand. Keep saying it until I do understand." When he pulled back, his smirk widened at the deep flush crossing Yata's face. Fushimi glanced back to the others before Kusanagi eventually leaned forward. "Why don't you two head out and enjoy yourselves. We'll be fine here for a while without our vanguard." Yata glanced back to him who gave a nod then to Anna who did the same. Looking to Fushimi as if questioning if he wouldn't mind, the hand tugging him from his seat was enough of a response. Kamamoto, who finally took the time to get his bearings back together, tossed Yata his jacket.

Once outside, Yata gave a long sigh. "That was unexpected..."

"But are you complaining?"

"No...not at all."

The two began to walk down the road, the snow falling anew covering streets and sidewalks alike. The two were silent but Yata came to learn that Fushimi still kept a hold of his hand since pulling him out from the HOMRA bar. After all that happened, after all that they've been through, Yata would never expect things to play out as they had now. If it wasn't for Anna giving that extra push, nothing would be resolved in the matter of his impossible love life. And for Fushimi---no---Saruhiko, to come out in response to a crappy written letter...it goes to show him his words did have meaning that day. Enough for Saruhiko to give him his own advice back. That thought allowed a smile to come across his face, Saruhiko looking down to him and smiled just barely. Unconsciously, their fingers twined together as they continued to walk down the road.

HOMRA and SCEPTER 4...

Red and blue...

A slate once dirtied was finally cleaned and started anew.

0

"Misaki..."

"...Yeah?"

"...I've always like the color of your red...never let that red fade..."

"...Ok, Saru..."

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to all from HOMRA and SCEPTER 4


End file.
